


Sunset Curve and The Suspenders

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Ace Bobby, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Suspenders, bi reggie, pan luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Bobby pauses and thinks about that.Alexdoes look very pretty in suspenders. He’s definitely right that all the boys are going to want him. Bobby wants him too – not for kissing because he’s not into that – but like to hold his hand and cuddle with him. Yeah, Bobby definitely wants that.
Relationships: Alex/Bobby | Trevor Wilson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103





	Sunset Curve and The Suspenders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/gifts).



> Fic Request for Soft Suspenders Boyfriends with Ace!Bobby from Meg after Owen posted _that video_ on Instagram. ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox made by Netflix and Kenny.

It’s Senior Prom that brings it to Bobby’s attention. He’s dressed in his favorite black button up, black slacks, and his signature red suspenders. Luke has been eyeing them at their last couple gigs. Bobby’s _certain_ he’s on the verge of claiming they’re not “rock enough”, but he hasn’t yet. So there he is – suspenders on display – when he walks into the garage. It’s where he’s meeting the guys for Prom since they aren’t going _going_ but rather are playing the event as a gig. 

Alex is already in the garage when Bobby arrives. He’s dressed in a black button up with white flowers patterned on it, black slacks that are maybe indecently tight (not that Bobby is _looking_ ), and a pair of black suspenders. Bobby’s mind cannot process this development. Suspenders are his _thing_. And Alex looks better in them than he does, which isn’t fair. Alex already has perfect swoopy blonde hair, a perfect smile, and drummer’s arms. He shouldn’t get to steal Bobby’s thing too. 

“Hey bro – suspenders are my thing,” he says finally.

“It’s Prom, dude. I just wanted to live my best gay life,” Alex shrugs. And Bobby almost feels _bad_ , because he’s so proud that Alex is out living his best life, and he doesn’t want to take away from that. But it’s his suspenders!

“Suspenders aren’t gay. I love suspenders, and I’m not gay,” Bobby points out. Alex raises his eyebrows at him.

“This outfit is certified gay, my dude. I’m going to get all the boys to fall in love with me. And I kinda think you are too,” Alex says gently. Bobby pauses and thinks about that. _Alex_ does look very pretty in suspenders. He’s definitely right that all the boys are going to want him. Bobby wants him too – not for kissing because he’s not into that – but like to hold his hand and cuddle with him. Yeah, Bobby definitely wants that. Okay, so maybe suspenders _are_ for getting boys.

“Is it working on you?” he blurts out instead of saying something normal. He just wants to _know_. Alex’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Are your suspenders making me fall in love with you?” Alex clarifies. Bobby nods and fiddles with said suspenders. Alex clears his throat and rubs a hand on the back on his neck. “Well, yeah.”

“Oh,” Bobby breathes out. “Well then maybe you don’t need all the boys? Would just one be enough?” Alex beams at him. He skips over then, interlaces their fingers, and kisses Bobby’s forehead in just the way that Bobby likes best. 

“I love suspenders…and you,” Alex murmurs against his forehead, and Bobby can feel him grin. 

Luke and Reggie show up then. Luke has managed to somehow make even Prom a sleeveless event, wearing his cutoff navy suit vest unbuttoned and a navy tie around his bicep instead of his neck. Reggie, on the other hand, has ditched his usual leather. But his black button-up is a short sleeve so the tattoos on his arms show in all their glory, and he is wearing a red bowtie that’s definitely going to make the girls swoon. Bobby wants to say something about Alex, but Luke’s talking before he can.

“Guys,” he whines, “we’re a ROCK BAND. We are not the guys that wear suspenders. This is not a thing we’re doing.” Luke is full on pouting while Reggie laughs. 

“Bobby’s thing has been suspenders for a while, dude. And he looks really gorgeous in them,” Alex points out, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Bobby loves him a little more for it.

“And Alex is beautiful, um, always. Because have you seen our drummer? He’s a stunning guy. But he’s even more beautiful in suspenders,” Bobby contributes. Because it’s important that Luke realizes this fact. And also that Bobby voices just how _okay_ he is with sharing his suspenders thing. Reggie rubs Luke’s back soothingly.

“We totally support our band members and best friends in all their decisions to be beautiful,” Reggie grins at them. Luke is still pouting, but his face is betraying him to tug up into a smile. 

“Total support,” he grumbles out finally, even though his face is fully smiling now. “But we’re not all wearing suspenders for gigs. That is not happening.” Bobby doesn’t say anything to that. He sees the look that Reggie is giving Alex, and he knows that is _totally_ happening. 

A week later, Alex gives him suspenders that are the asexual flag colors. He buys boots to match the black, grey, white, and purple color scheme and proudly wears them at their next gig – even if it is just Stephanie Miller’s birthday party. She’s paying them to be there, letting them drink her free beer, and he gets to snuggle up on the couch under Alex’s arm when they’re done playing. It’s definitely a good gig in Bobby’s opinion. 

He’s just considering buying Alex suspenders – since he apparently only has the black ones – when Reggie arrives to band practice particularly proud after their gig at Stephanie’s.

“Look what I got!” he exclaims and whips out two pairs of suspenders – one with stripes in the full rainbow and one with three stripes of pink, purple, and blue. He hands the rainbow ones to Alex.

“Thanks Reg!” Alex smiles and waves his new suspenders at Bobby. Bobby sits on the couch next to his boyfriend as Alex slips an arm around his waist. 

“You joinin’ in?” Bobby asks Reggie, pointing at the pair still in his hand. 

“Yeah! Yours were dope at Stephanie’s party, so I thought we could all represent ourselves that way? Maybe you could help us get some boots too? Or do you hate that idea and you wanted it to be just a Bobby thing?” Reggie bites his lip and looks suddenly nervous. As if Bobby would ever be opposed to his friends expressing themselves.

“They are mad cool, dude. I will totally help you get matching boots – or sneakers in Alex’s case. We can even go today so we can wear them at our gig Friday,” he smiles brightly and bumps his shoulder with Reggie’s in support. Luke arrives then and band practice is underway – suspenders carefully placed on Luke’s favorite couch. 

They arrive at their gig Friday the most matching they’ve ever been. The lights of the Orpheum stage are hot on Bobby’s face, and he’s very glad that Alex had insisted on white tee-shirts with their suspenders. Even Luke has apparently agreed to some sort of matching scheme – wearing black jeans like the rest of them and a white tee (still cutoff though because some things _never_ change). Bobby’s certain that Reggie has everything to do with that. He, Alex, and Reggie are proudly wearing their flag suspenders with their coordinating footwear – Bobby in combat boots, Reggie in cowboy boots, and Alex in his sneakers. 

Sound check is just over, and Luke is talking about street dogs when Bobby sees his shoes. His Vans are brightly colored in hot pink, yellow, and sky blue. Bobby’s eyes travel up to notice the strip of fabric tied around Luke’s bicep is also striped in pink, yellow, and blue. He meets Luke’s gaze as the other boy notices him staring.

“I’m not wearing suspenders, but I thought I could still participate,” Luke says quietly, like he’s hesitant of what Bobby will say. Bobby just wraps him up in a hug, and he feels Alex and Reggie join in. 

“Love you guys,” Bobby says, face smushed into Luke’s sweaty hair. He spits a little to get it out of his mouth and Reggie laughs wetly.

“This is our moment, boys,” Luke replies and tries to pull back, but Reggie refuses to budge. 

“We have to stay for a moment longer. Think I’m crying and I don’t want the cute girl to see,” Reggie huffs out. Alex laughs and Bobby feels him kiss his hair from the side. It’s another two minutes before Reggie pulls back. His eyes are a little watery still, but he’s grinning from ear to ear.

“So street dogs?” Luke asks again. Bobby frowns. _He hates street dogs, but he doesn’t want them to go somewhere without him._ Luckily, he’s got the best boyfriend on the planet. 

“Let’s just order a pizza delivered to the back door, so we don’t lose our vibe,” Alex suggests instead. Luke shrugs and Reggie agrees. Alex slips his hand into Bobby’s and squeezes. And Bobby loves him just a little bit more – for knowing who he is and loving him for it, for never leaving him behind, for just being there when he needs someone, and for all the little quirks that just make him _Alex_.

They play the Orpheum that night, and it’s glorious. Luke has never sounded better, Alex is on fire on the drums, Reggie is killing every note, and Bobby is keeping them all in sync. They can all feel it in the air as the crowd dances and the lights glare down on the stage. They’re sweaty messes when it’s over, but nothing can contain their happiness. They take pictures with fans, receive compliments from people working the venue, and set up a very promising meeting for the following week with a record label.

Bobby cuddles with Alex on the couch in the garage afterwards while Reggie and Luke are wrestling on the mattress thrown on the garage floor. Alex kisses his forehead, and Bobby basks in the warm emotions. 

“We’re going to be legends,” Luke declares, propped up on his elbows with Reggie using his back as a pillow. Bobby nods his agreement, and secretly thinks that he wants to be with these guys forever way more than he wants to be a legend. But he’ll happily take both.

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a sequel to this story located here: [He's My Kind of Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348482)
> 
> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
